Gundam SEED: Angel of Time
by DX1998
Summary: A SEED time travel story with Kira as the main character. After a disastrous battle of Jachin Due, Kira finds himself in the past with no idea how he survived, let alone got where he was. With his knowledge of the future, what can the Ultimate Coordinator do to save it? One thing is for sure...he will not let things go the same way again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEED, Sunrise/Bandai do.**

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic. I got this idea while watching SEED a few days ago, and I thought it could make a good story. So I decided to type it and put it up to see what people think of it. Basically, it is a time-travel story, since I've always liked those. I can't say more without spoiling it though, so I'll just get to the story.**

**Oh, and thanks to my Beta: Skywalker T-65 for helping me work this up it wouldn't be this good if it weren't for his help.**

* * *

**Jachin Due**

**L5**

**September 23, CE 71**

* * *

Lights flashed in the night sky. New stars were born and just as quickly died. Beams flashed across the dark of space, illuminating the massive asteroid that housed Jachin Due. And through it all, men and women died for their cause. Whether Earth Alliance, ZAFT, or Three Ships Alliance, they all were united in their drive to fight, and in far too many cases, die, for their cause.

Against this backdrop, floated the wrecked corpses of hundreds of mobile suits, the detritus of battle. Flying through this graveyard, dodging bright emerald beams, was the angelic Freedom Gundam. The machines bright blue wings were spread wide as it banked through the debris, several of the larger pieces blowing up in brilliant pink explosions.

Chasing after the Freedom was the demonic slate grey bulk of the Providence Gundam. Flashing around the large Gundam were its mobile weapons, the DRAGOONs. It was these that had been firing on the Freedom, and blasting apart the rubble surrounding the two ZAFT machines. And the pods continued to try and box the maneuverable Gundam in, leaving it little room to fly.

_"You can't run forever Kira Yamato!" _the pilot of the Providence, Rau Le Creuset, yelled out at his target.

With that shout, the DRAGOONs shot forward and tried to envelop the Freedom again. The white Gundam managed to evade the beams again, but this time it lost one of its wings, damaging its thrusters.

As the machine shook from the impact, Kira Yamato was forced to put his machine into a spiral towards the wreck of an _Agamemnon_ class carrier and use it for shelter from the Providence. While he had the small break, Kira flipped open his visor and swept the sweat from his face.

_That machine is too powerful…but I can't let him kill anyone else, not after what he did to Flay… _Kira thought, remembering how his former girlfriend had been killed by one of those pods.

That line of thought was cut off as the wrecked carrier detonated, throwing the Freedom forward, and knocking Kira's head into the console, leaving a large gash across his forehead. Quickly shaking the blood from his face, Kira spun his Gundam around and saw the Providence charging forward, beam saber ignited.

Quickly drawing his own pink blade, Kira charged himself, clashing with the much larger blade of his enemy. The Freedom pushed against the grey Gundam, but the larger Providence was slowly pushing Kira back with its more powerful thrusters.

_"You can't defeat me Kira Yamato! You will die and so will all humanity!"_ Rau yelled, giving an extra push on his thrusters and tossing the Freedom into a wrecked _Nazca_.

Kira grunted and quickly realigned his machine, firing off a Full-Burst Mode barrage at the other Gundam.

"You're crazy! I won't let you're twisted logic win!" Kira shouted back, firing every weapon available to him.

Rau just laughed in return as he dodged the barrage, though he did lose a couple DRAGOONs.

_"You were never meant to exist Yamato! You give a false hope to humanity…a hope that they can survive anything by becoming the 'Ultimate Coordinator'! Humanity will burn for its arrogance, but you will not live to see it!"_

With that yell, the two machines went back to their deadly dance, green and red beams flying through space. All around the two Gundams, the battle raged on, though no one got near to the Gundams, for fear of being killed by the fiercely clashing pilots. Anyone unlucky enough to get in the battle was either disabled by Kira, or outright destroyed by Rau.

There was no middle-ground, no mercy given. Both Kira and Rau were determined to destroy the other, and God help anyone who got in their way.

After a particularly violent blow, Kira tried to get some answers out of his insane enemy, "Why are you doing this?! Mankind has the right to live! For every murderer there is a hero!"

Rau laughed again, _"Only you would be delusional enough to believe that! Mankind has no future but endless war! They don't deserve to live!"_

"Who are you to decide that?! You're just a heartless monster who wants to destroy everything!"

_"Argue all you want Kira Yamato…it will change nothing! GENSIS will fire and the Earth will burn! The fires of war will never die down, until all of Mankind is dead! A glorious revelation, for such an undeserving race!"_

"I won't let you win!"

With that, Kira shot forward again, pink blade bisecting a DRAGOON that tried to stop him. Rau quickly redirected another one in, blowing off one of the Freedom's legs. But Kira kept on moving, and took the Providences shield arm off.

The grey machine quickly backed up, and redirected its remaining weapons to attack Kira even more aggressively. Rau couldn't afford to play with his target anymore, and he knew it. Kira, lacking one of his main thrusters, was finding it extremely difficult to dodge the beams coming from every conceivable direction.

_Darn it! He was playing with me the whole time! I can't keep up like this!_ Kira thought, nearly loosing the Freedom's head to an angry green beam.

_"This is why you can't win Yamato! You focus on the good in mankind and refuse to kill! You will never win that way!"_ Rau yelled, firing his massive beam rifle and taking one of the Freedom's arms.

_Is he right? Is my refusal to kill him making me lose this battle? No…I won't stoop to his level! I'll win this even if it means killing him, but I refuse to become a killer again!_

With that thought in his head, Kira charged forward once again, having tossed aside his shield and drawn his one remaining beam saber. He was going to defeat Rau, he _had_ to. Otherwise the mad-man would kill Athrun, and Cagalli, and… _Lacus_. All the people he cared about were at risk if the young Coordinator didn't win, and he was determined that he would!

"AHHH!" Kira shouted, driving his saber forward.

But he hit only empty space, the Providence having boosted away at the last second. As the Freedom quickly spun around, Kira scanning for Rau, he felt another hit rock the Freedom. Rau had used his advantage to blast the Freedom's wings off, along with its main thruster. That left the machine without any way to move aside from emergency thrusters.

_"I told you that you couldn't win Yamato…and now you shall see your precious Earth die,"_ Rau said, dropping his rifle and pulling the Freedom's saber into the Providence's hand.

Kira for his part tried everything to get his machine to move, maybe raise his railcannons and blast the Providence at point-blank range. But nothing worked…the Freedom was dead, and it refused to wake up. But what sensors still functioned locked onto another pair of machines approaching fast.

_"KIRA!" _ Athrun's voice came over the radio, quickly followed by Cagalli's.

"No...get away from here!" Kira shouted back, knowing that they didn't stand a chance against the Providence.

_"Ah…Athrun and the Princess. Their deaths should show you how truly futile your fight was Kira Yamato,"_ Rau said, a maniacal grin spreading over his face.

Kira's eyes widened, and he continued to shout into his radio for Athrun and Cagalli to run, but Rau simply shot off the Freedom's head, ending the transmissions. The Providence then shot forward, quickly enveloping the Strike Rouge in its DRAGOON net.

Cagalli was a good pilot, but this was too much for her. She dodged a lot of the beams, with Athrun firing on Rau to try and distract him. But there was only so long she could dodge, and soon enough the Rouge's arms were blown off leaving it defenseless. Rau then shot forward with the Freedom's saber, slicing the Rouge in half, leaving the now grey pieces to explode in a brilliant pink fireball.

"NO! CAGALLI!" both Kira and Athrun shouted.

The Justice then shot at the Providence, dual bladed saber held up and prepared to impale the grey machine. But Rau just dodged like he did with Kira, and brought around the DRAGOONs. In response, Athrun launched his flight pack, sacrificing some maneuverability and speed in exchange for more firepower.

The crimson Gundam and its flight pack then started to attack the Providence from opposite directions, trying to overwhelm Rau. But the Commander was used to fighting Mu, and had no problem adjusting to the new attack. The far less maneuverable flight pack was the first to go, blasted apart in a hail of DRAGOON fire. Then the Justice itself was systematically wrecked, arms, legs, head…everything.

Eventually it was left in a similar state as the Freedom, as just a torso. Rau then moved forward, and turned the Providence's head towards Kira.

_"And now you will watch as I kill your best friend…know that you were too weak to protect him Yamato."_

And with that, Rau brought down Kira's own beam saber, and cleaved the Justice in two, the explosion framing the one-armed Providence and giving it even more of a demonic visage than before.

"Athrun…no…no…no…NOOOO!" Kira yelled, his grief overpowering him.

His best friend…Cagalli….both of them were dead because he was too weak. For all his skills in a Gundam, for all his abilities as a Coordinator…as the Ultimate Coordinator…none of it mattered in the end. Because Kira had been unable to defeat Rau, he had gotten them killed. Flay, Athrun, Cagalli…he couldn't save them…

Tears were now running freely down Kira's face, along with the blood from his head wound. He didn't even bother to wipe it away. There wasn't any point in living anymore…and through his limited sensors Kira saw Rau flying back over to him.

_"Now you see Kira Yamato…now you see just how weak you truly are. And how weak Mankind is. And now you will die too."_

Kira looked on as Rau raised his saber, and brought it down on the Freedom. Kira felt a brief wave of heat…then blissful nothingness took over, as the brilliant pink light dimmed to darkness.

* * *

**Unknown Time**

**Unknown Place**

* * *

_Thump…thump…thump…light…wind…warmth…_

Kira felt all of that and more, and he couldn't understand it. He had felt the Providence bring his own saber down on the Freedom. He had felt himself _die_ hadn't he? Was this Heaven? Would he open his eyes and see his friend and sister again? Or was this some cruel trick of the afterlife and he would be alone still, forced to live with his guilt for all eternity?

Slowly, hesitantly, Kira opened his bright amethyst eyes. What he saw surprised him, as instead of a bright white light, or endless clouds, he just saw blue sky floating above him, marred by only the occasional cloud. And he could hear the sounds of waves, lapping against something.

_Is this Heaven? The ocean?_ the young Coordinator thought as he slowly stood up.

When he looked around however, Kira quickly noticed something was wrong. He was in his Alliance uniform again, but considering that was all he had worn lately that wasn't odd. What _was_ odd was that he was on the outer deck of the _Archangel_. If he was truly dead, how was he back onboard the warship? And why did it look like he was back in the Red Sea?

_This doesn't feel right…it feels more like I'm back when we had left North Africa, not like I'm dead. What is going on here?_ The young pilot thought, walking over to the railing.

As he looked out over the sea, Kira felt the warm wind on his face. He appreciated the feeling…he had been so concerned with fighting that he hadn't enjoyed his time in this part of Earth. But he wasn't really here was he? Maybe this was purgatory and he was being tested somehow.

"Kira are you out there?" a distinctly familiar female voice called.

The young pilot stiffened on hearing that voice. It was Cagalli… but she was dead too…maybe this _was_ some sort of twisted afterlife after all. With a heavy sigh, Kira slowly turned around and saw Cagalli in her typical attire of a red T-Shirt and cargo pants. Kira wouldn't have admitted it, but his friend really didn't realize how beautiful she was, and when she wore other clothing. And seeing her now, whole and alive, nearly made his heart break.

"Ca…Cagalli?" Kira asked, mentally cursing himself for the slip-up…he hoped his friend hadn't noticed.

But the frown on Cagalli's beautiful face made it clear she had. And she walked towards Kira, who turned his head away in shame. He shouldn't have shown weakness…they were both dead after all, what was the point in secrets or hesitating?

"Is something wrong Kira? I came out here to get some rest and saw you standing by the rail. And you stuttered when you said my name," Cagalli asked, letting some small amount of concern show through her normally tom-boyish attitude.

Kira was at a loss for words. Cagalli was acting like she was back when they were still just barely friends. Shouldn't she be acting different, especially if they were both dead? This was getting odder by the minute…it was more like he had gone back in time, not died.

"Kira? Stop ignoring me!" Cagalli shouted, back to her normal self after noticing Kira's silence.

Kira nearly jumped when he heard the shout. Of course Cagalli noticed that, and started to move towards the young Coordinator. Kira backed up from the blonde girl, shaking his head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening…this _shouldn't_ be happening. He was dead…not in the past!

"Ca...Cagalli…please leave me alone…" Kira managed to get out, worried that if his friend got any closer he would break down and loose what little control he had left.

"What is wrong with you? Stop acting so strange Kira," Cagalli replied, continuing to move forward, determined to get an answer out of Kira.

Kira just kept backing up, until he eventually hit the railing. He was out of options…and Cagalli kept getting closer. She had a frown on her face, and looked both confused and slightly concerned. Kira couldn't look away though…but instead of seeing her face, Kira saw the Rouge being destroyed by the Providence…Cagalli dying…it was too much.

"No…no…" Kira mumbled, slipping to his knees and finally breaking down in tears. All the stress had taken its toll on him, and he still hadn't recovered from watching Athrun and Cagalli die.

"Kira?!" Cagalli yelled, moving forward and getting on her knees in front of her friend.

Kira hung his head, trying to hide the tears from Cagalli. Of course it wouldn't be that easy though, as the blonde-haired princess lifted Kira's head slightly. When she saw the tears, she gasped slightly…what could be making Kira cry like that? Was it something she did?

Of course the last thing that Cagalli was expecting was for Kira to throw his arms around her and tackle her to the deck, sobbing into her shoulder. At first, Cagalli tried to pry him off, freaking out slightly at how her friend was acting. But then she heard what he was actually saying…and froze in shock.

"Cagalli…you're alive! I'm so sorry, so, so sorry…" Kira was repeating, over and over again between his sobs.

Cagalli didn't know what to say to that. Why would Kira think she was dead when they had just seen each other not that long ago? And what did he have to be sorry about? Not helping her during the battle with Waltfeld?

"What are you talking about Kira?" Cagalli asked, pushing Kira off of her, and getting him leaned up against the hull next to the bulkhead.

But Kira acted like he hadn't heard anything…still crying and seemingly oblivious of anything around him. This was really starting to freak Cagalli out. Kira seemed to have suffered a mental breakdown, and for once Cagalli didn't know what to do about it. So she walked over to him, and tried to get Kira to his feet.

Surprisingly, he grabbed onto Cagalli's hand and let her lead him back into the ship. Not knowing what else to do, Cagalli set off for the sickbay, figuring the _Archangel's_ doctor would be better able to figure out what was going on. As she walked down the halls, people gave the pair curious stares, and in a lot of cases they verged on the worried side. Kira was well-known and liked among the crew, and seeing him in this state was very worrying.

Of course, one person would notice it more than others…

"Kira! What's wrong?!" Flay Allster yelled, running up to the brother and sister pair.

Kira didn't give any sign of hearing her. He was too far gone by this point…he was moving on auto-pilot, not aware of anything except his shock, grief, and his friend's guiding hand. Cagalli however did noticed Flay, and sent one of her famous glares at the red-head.

"Can't you see something's wrong with him? Now either help me get him to the doctor or get out of my way," the blonde growled.

Flay glared right back, "You can't order me around…now tell me what's wrong with Kira!"

Cagalli scoffed, "You think I know? That's why I'm taking him to the doctor…not get out of my way!"

With that, Cagalli stormed past Flay, dragging a still barely aware Kira along behind her. If anyone had looked closely enough, they would have seen more tears streaming down Kira's face than before. And if they had been looking at Flay they would have seen a rush of emotions across her face, anger, jealously…the whole gamut of emotions.

But she didn't follow Cagalli…her little altercation in the hallway had attracted too much attention, and she didn't want all these people around while she adjusted her plans for Kira. She couldn't have her sword break after all…not while there were still Coordinator's to kill.

Of course, Cagalli didn't notice that…she was too busy keeping Kira on his feet. By now, he had weakened even further and was reduced to leaning on his sister for support. That slowed Cagalli down, but she finally reached the sick-bay, and found it already occupied.

Inside was the doctor, a woman in her mid-30's who had replaced the former doctor. And sitting on one of the beds was Mu La Flaga, awaiting some medicine for a cold that had been bugging him for a while now. Once he saw who entered the sick-bay, he jumped up from his bed and ran over to the door.

"Kira? What's wrong with him Princess?" Mu asked.

"Do I look I know? He just started to freak out when he saw me and started to mumble something about me still being alive and being sorry. He hasn't said anything since then," Cagalli replied, showing no reaction to Mu calling her 'Princess'.

"Wonder why he would say that…get him onto the bed. Doc! We need you over here!" Mu shouted out, getting the black-haired woman into the room.

"What's wrong Commander…is that Ensign Yamato?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, and something's wrong with him…" Mu replied.

"Let me take a look…" the doctor said, moving towards the bed where Kira lay.

After examining him for what seemed like an eternity, the doctor moved over to where Cagalli and Mu stood.

"He's in shock…I can't explain why though. I recommend we keep him here overnight and observe how the situation changes. It might do him some good to have a friend nearby though," the woman said sadly.

"I'll stay, not like I have anything else to do anyway," Cagalli replied, moving a chair over by Kira's bed.

The doctor nodded and moved Mu away, leaving the two teens alone. Now it was up to Kira to work through his grief, and shock. The people aboard the ship needed him…and he needed them.

* * *

**AN: Well...was it any good? Like I said, this is my first fic and I'm worried people won't like it. I don't have anything to comment on down here, so please leave a review and let me know if it is any good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sunrise owns SEED…not me.**

**AN: Sorry it took a while to get up guys. But hey, at least I'm getting it up now :D**

**It isn't as long as the last chapter, but I thought that if I made it any longer it would start to seem dragged out, and that wasn't something I wanted you know? On to review replies I guess...still new at this...**

**Takeshi Yamato: I answered this in a pm, but to other people who feel the same...Kira _had_ to lose to Rau without killing crazy-mask-boy in return. It gives him a motivation to win...even if I personally hate the idea of Rau winning as much as anyone else :(**

**guest 1/guest 2/doaifo/Yasuo: So you all want Kira/Lacus? I'll keep that in mind, though I'm still undecided at best.**

**Yuuji Narukami: Thanks for the kind words :)**

**And actually it is my first posted fic. Not my first written one...but I hadn't gotten up the nerve to post until now. And a lot of that was my beta convincing me it was worth posting. And he says our writing styles are similar apparently, though I don't see it ;)**

**SkywalkerT-65: Thanks too...and I can say you're as much of a help as you are. WHICH IS A BIG HELP! Seriously, it wouldn't be this good without your help...**

**And of course, thanks for Betaing my fic :D**

**AN: I don't want to reply to more since it will draw attention from those critic groups...so here we go to the chapter. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**Red Sea**

**CE 71**

**AFS _Archangel_**

* * *

_Bright lights flashed in front of Kira's eyes. He flung his Mobile Suit to the side, avoiding the brilliant green beam. Shooting at him was the brilliant crimson Aegis Gundam. But the young Coordinator was flying the newer and far more powerful Freedom…the Aegis was destroyed before he got this machine…so how was it here now?_

_Dodging more beams from the Aegis, Kira fired back with his plasma cannons, aiming for the crimson machines limbs and head. He had to disable it…Athrun was the one flying the Aegis, and he could never kill his friend._

_But all the beams missed the Aegis…the machine maneuvering in ways it shouldn't be capable of. Igniting its yellow saber, the Aegis clashed with the Freedom, somehow pushing the newer machine back. Kira disengaged and continued to shoot disabling beams at the Aegis. The Gundam continued to dodge, before transforming into its Mobile Armor form and firing its Scylla cannon._

_The brilliant red/white beam blew through the Freedom's shield, nearly taking the white Gundam's arm. Kira was shocked at that firepower…not even the Providence could do that. How could the Aegis? And why was Athrun fighting him?_

_"Athrun! Stop fighting me! We aren't enemies anymore!" Kira shouted, hoping to end the fight without hurting his friend._

_"If that is the case **friend** why didn't you save Cagalli? Or save me?" a ghostly version of Athrun's normally calm voice came over the radio, as the Aegis continued to shoot at the Freedom._

_Kira was shocked at those words…Athrun…why was he blaming his best friend? Kira's shock nearly cost him, as a green bolt from the Aegis nearly took off the Freedoms arm. It was only his trained reflexes that allowed Kira to dodge._

_"Why are you doing this Athrun! I did all I could to save you and Cagalli…I did all I could to save everyone!" Kira shouted, desperately dodging the unnaturally accurate Aegis._

_Mirthless laughter came over the radio, "So you say Kira. But when it came down to it, you couldn't save any of us. Flay died first…you couldn't protect her from Le Creuset's beams. Then Cagalli…killed with your own sword! Just like I was! And now I'm here to collect your dues…you failed us Kira, and you must pay for that!"_

_Kira couldn't believe his ears…Athrun wasn't just blaming him…he was taking revenge for the deaths that Kira was unable to prevent. How…why…it didn't make any sense! A seed fell in front of Kira's eyes, and he started to push the Aegis back._

_"HOW DARE YOU ATHRUN! I DID EVERYTHING I COULD!" Kira shouted, losing his control and wildly firing at the Aegis._

_But the Aegis just continued to dodge. It seemed like nothing the Freedom could do would touch the crimson Gundam. And with Kira losing control of his mind, it left him open to the other machine._

_Athrun shot forward, bringing his sickly yellow saber through the Freedom's chest._

_"You failed us Kira…and now you have failed yourself. Know this…we will never forgive you if you squander this second chance," Athrun's voice rang in Kira's ears, as he screamed in pain…before the darkness once again claimed him in its merciful embrace._

* * *

Cagalli watched as Kira slowly calmed down. He had been thrashing wildly in his sleep, screaming at someone named 'Athrun'. The young princess watched as the Doctor looked over Kira's heart monitor, the display slowly calming down. Whatever Kira's nightmare had been, it had been horrible enough to elevate his heart rate into truly dangerous levels.

"He's calming down now…but he needs to stay under observation," the doctor said, slowly standing up.

Cagalli nodded and leaned back in her chair. She had fallen asleep keeping an eye on Kira, but had been woken up when he had started thrashing and screaming. That had woken up the blonde teen very quickly, and she had grabbed Kira's arms to keep him from tearing out his IV or otherwise hurting himself.

Kira's eyes had been open at the beginning…and the terrified look in them scared Cagalli. The normally soft and kind eyes were haunted and frightened…whatever had put Kira in this situation must have been terrible. And she had no idea what it was…literally, the very same day that Kira had broken down, she had seen him feeling perfectly fine. She had even eaten lunch with him, and nothing had seemed odd.

Sure, he had been sending odd looks at Flay, and flicking his eyes between the two women…but other than that, Kira had seemed perfectly fine. And then she had gone outside, and seen him staring off into the ocean. Cagalli had, of course, decided to say hi, and see what her friend was up to. But when she got out there, Kira had started to freak out.

It was almost like he was _scared_ of her…and that was very odd to the Orb Princess. Even when she had 'hated' Kira, he hadn't acted scared of her in the slightest. So for him to act like that when they were friends now…something had been very wrong. So Cagalli had continued to move closer to Kira, causing him to back up into the railing.

Of course, the biggest shock was when Kira collapsed to the deck, crying his eyes out. Cagalli had no idea what was going on, and it got even worse when Kira tackled her. Realizing that something was _really_ wrong here, Cagalli helped Kira to his feet and dragged him to the sickbay.

After Kira had been set up to rest, Cagalli had stayed with him, keeping an eye on her friend. She had been there for a couple hours, until she had finally fallen asleep herself. She had been sleeping somewhat calmly, at least until Kira had started screaming. That had quickly woken the princess up, and got her to call the doctor.

This brought her to the current situation…watching her friend slowly calm down and fall back to a fitful sleep. Cagalli started to stand up to get a drink, when she felt Kira grab her hand. Looking down, the Princess saw Kira shaking his head and muttering in his sleep.

"Don't leave me…don't leave me again…please…" the young Coordinator muttered.

Cagalli tried to pull her hand away, but Kira proved surprisingly strong. So with a sigh of defeat, the teen sat back down and decided to wait it out. Eventually Kira would calm down enough for her to leave…though his words continued to confuse her. Why would he say 'don't leave me again'? What was going on here?

* * *

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the _Archangel _the commanding officers were discussing the situation with Kira.

"No one has any idea why the kid started to freak out like that. As far as anyone knows he was okay until the Princess found him," Mu La Flaga said, leaning against one of the many consoles.

Murrue Ramius shook her head slightly, "There were no signs of Kira breaking down? He wasn't acting odd at all?"

"None at all…which makes this all the more odd. Kira was acting perfectly normal. He didn't seem happy about killing the Desert Tiger, but other than that…" Mu replied with a sigh.

"This is all very odd…but what are we going to do if ZAFT attacks? Ensign Yamato is the only one who can pilot the Strike," Natarle pointed out.

Murrue looked down, "I am well aware of that Lieutenant. We can't force Kira into that machine right now…not until he's woken up and we can get a psych evaluation in."

"Besides, ZAFT doesn't have any bases nearer than Carpentaria. We'll be fine as long as we stick to the open ocean," Mu added confidently.

"Even so, we need to keep an eye out for ZAFT forces. How is the sonar installation preceding Ensign?" Natarle asked, turning to one of her subordinates.

The brown haired man looked up from his station, "Nearly done ma'am. Give us a couple more hours and we'll be ready for anything ZAFT can send from below."

"Good…now, Commander La Flaga…would you head down to sickbay and check on Ensign Yamato?" Murrue asked.

Mu nodded, "I was already planning on it."

And with that, the blonde man turned and walked off the bridge. None of the crew currently on the bridge showed it, but they were deeply worried about Kira, and were hoping that Mu would return with good news. After all…Kira was their friend, and they were worried about what had happened to him.

_I hope Kira recovers…we need him…_ Murrue thought, watching the ocean slide by outside the _Archangel._

Similar thoughts were going through the heads of all the people aboard the massive warship. News traveled fast…especially when it involved a universally well-liked member of the crew like Kira. The only person NOT happy with how much attention Kira was getting was Flay, who was beginning to hate all the attention being directed at her sword.

If this kept up after Kira woke up, he might not be around Flay as much…which would ruin her plans. She had to stop this somehow…but _how? _So the red-head also headed for the sickbay…Flay figured that if she was around when Kira woke up it would be easier to keep him away from the other members of the crew.

As it was, she reached the room a little before Mu did…and let out a strangled gasp of shock. Kira was still asleep, but so was Cagalli now, the Princess having given in to her own exhaustion. That wasn't what shocked Flay though…it was seeing the blonde girls hand inside Kira's own hand, and the smile on the brunettes face.

_What…no…that should be ME in there, not her! Kira is MINE!_ Flay thought angrily, prepared to storm forward and pull Cagalli away.

But before she could, Mu walked in curiously, noticing how angry Flay was but not why.

"Hey…what's going on in here?" the pilot asked.

Flay turned around and saw the taller man. Realizing that she couldn't do anything with him around, Flay flicked her flaming red hair behind her head and stormed out of the room. She would have to postpone anything involving Kira until he was alone…

For his part, Mu just stared at her back as Flay left the room, and shook his head. It seemed Kira wasn't the only one having problems here…but as he turned back towards the bed, a grin broke out on Mu's face. The kids looked relaxed and happy…he knew that something was going on with the Princess and Kira, but this was still a surprise.

Deciding not to wake them, Mu walked off, letting them get some much needed rest. After all, who was he to wake them up? Especially the kid…he needed his rest after whatever happened the previous day.

* * *

**AN: Was it any good? Please be honest...and review. I liked getting ten reviews for the last chapter, and I'd really like to see that again. And I figure some things need to be explained:**

**1. Kira isn't going to get over his 'death' and loosing all his friends that easily. That is one problem with a lot of Time Travel fics I've read...they have the travler get over being back in time, or whatever sent them back in the first place, way too easily. I'm going a different route here )**

**2. I still haven't decided on the pairing. Kira/Cagalli looking like its happening in this chapter or not...right now its just frienship stuff, nothing romantic (Kira's out-cold after all). We'll see how it goes...vote for your preffered pairing and I'll go from there.**

**3. The battle with ZAFT will be next chapter. Like I said, this one seemed like it was good as is, and I didn't want to drag it out.**

**AN: Let me know what you think in a review please. Its so nice to see people supporting my fic after all :D **


	3. AN

AN: Again, don't like making these, but it is needed. I know it has been a long time since I updated this fic...I've hit a major spate of writers block, and that's all it is. XD

I haven't abandoned Angel by any means though, and I hope to get another chapter up soon. But that isn't why I made this note...its because I have decided on the pairing. Kira/Cagalli, and to keep away from the twincest factor, I went back to the first chapter and edited out any mention of Cagalli being Kira's sister. The way I look at this is simple...Sunrise had a REALLY good thing going with these two, and tossed it out the window for the sake of a plot twist. I'm not going that route though...

I fully expect most of my readers to leave now...:(

-DX1998


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEED **

**AN: SORRY SORRRY SORRY! I know this chapter took forever to get up. But the writers block...it burned me! XD**

**In any case, I really am sorry it took so long. I hope I can make up for that by having a really long (by my standards anyway :D) chapter. There will be some questions raised in here I'm sure, and I'll do my best to answer them at the bottom. Here we go :D**

* * *

**Later**

**AFS _Archangel_**

**Med-Bay**

* * *

With a slight groan of discomfort, Kira opened his violet eyes and looked up at a white ceiling. At first the young pilot wondered where he was. The last thing he remembered was fighting Le Creuset…and dying. So where was he?

Before Kira could think any further, he felt warm breath on his arm. Turning his head slightly, the brunette saw Cagalli sleeping in a chair, her head resting on her arm. Seeing her sleeping face, all that had happened suddenly came rushing full force at Kira.

_That's right…I'm somehow in the past…but how?_ The young Coordinator thought wearily.

It still didn't make any sense to Kira. He should be dead, and time travel was said to be impossible. Even in an age of cheap space travel, and devices that could render all nuclear reactions impossible, time travel was seen as a fools dream. Yet somehow, Kira had done it instead of being killed by the Providence.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Kira noticed something else. Cagalli was holding his hand while she slept. Kira's first instinct was to pull his hand away from her's, but he noticed that Cagalli didn't seem to mind. So Kira just left it where it was…after all, she was just being a friend.

As for himself, Kira reached his other hand forward and moved some blonde hair out of her face. Cagalli shifted slightly at the touch, and Kira worried that he had woken her up. But instead, the Princess just leaned forward slightly, and rested her head on Kira's arm this time. Honestly, Kira thought that she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Cagalli may have been a fierce tomboy when awake, but sleeping she looked like any other teenage girl, if more beautiful than normal.

_I don't think I've ever seen her like this before…she really should relax more often_, Kira thought sadly, thinking on how she had 'died' before. No…he shouldn't think that hadn't happened, because it had. He may have been sent back, but Athrun, Cagalli, and Flay had all still died. This wasn't the same person in front of him that he had seen die in the Rouge, and he needed to remember that.

Of course, thinking about the 'future' got Kira thinking about Athrun. His friend was still out there somewhere with the Aegis, hunting the _Archangel_. And Kira would have to fight him again…what other choice did he have? Even if Kira wanted nothing more than to never have to fight Athrun again, he couldn't leave, or the _Archangel _and everyone aboard her would be destroyed.

_What did I do to deserve this? I thought I had put all this behind me…_ Kira thought angrily.

He may have been given a second chance, but what the young pilot would have to go through for that second chance…it didn't bear thinking about. So Kira just tried to relax back into his pillows, trying not to think of Cagalli leaning on his arm. But Kira couldn't truly relax, since he knew that something was off from his memories. The young pilot didn't know how long he had been out, but that ZAFT Submarine Team should have attacked the _Archangel_ by now. And no matter what situation he was in, Kira couldn't sleep through an attack.

While Kira was thinking about that, Cagalli started stirring by his side. Turning his head slightly Kira saw Cagalli lift her head up and yawn, opening bleary amber eyes. Noticing Kira's bemused stare, Cagalli's face turned beet red. Especially when she realized she was still holding Kira's hand.

Momentarily forgetting his situation, Kira broke out in laughter at Cagalli's face. It took a lot to get a look like that out of her, and Kira was going to take advantage of it. Of course, it didn't last, since the 'deer in headlights' look on his friends face quickly morphed into an angry glare.

Letting go of Kira's hand, Cagalli turned the full force of said glare onto the brown-haired teen. For his part, Kira gulped and suddenly remembered why laughing at Cagalli was a bad idea.

"Kira…I'm happy you're awake, but care to explain what you were laughing at?" the blonde asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Err…." Kira said, not quite sure he wanted to answer.

Cagalli just raised an eyebrow, making Kira sweat a little. He had to figure out a way to calm her down, before the famous temper got any larger.

"I'm glad you stayed here with me Cagalli," the young pilot said, hoping to deflect his friend's attention.

And it worked, as Cagalli's glare softened. She still wasn't sure what was wrong with Kira, but it was obvious that he was happy she had stayed by his side. And it just wasn't possible to stay angry with the puppy eyes he was giving her.

"Fine, I'll drop it. But you need to explain what happened earlier mister," Cagalli said, staring down on her friend.

Obviously, _that_ brought Kira up short. And dredged up memories he was trying to block from his mind. Memories of the Providence…the destruction of the lifeboat from the _Dominion_, the Rouge, the Justice…the Freedom…

Cagalli quickly started to look concerned, as she saw Kira go deathly pale, with sweat glistening on his brow. And this wasn't the nervous sweat from her glare…this was different. It was almost like her friend was remembering something truly terrifying, and it was scaring him still.

Not quite sure what else to do, Cagalli gently set a hand on Kira's shoulder. That shocked the young Coordinator out of his memories. Kira looked up, and saw Cagalli's soft amber eyes looking down on him. She looked concerned and worried for him, and it wasn't a look that was normally on the tomboyish Princess' face. But right there, Kira decided it was a look he loved. Especially because it was a look that Cagalli only used for him.

"Cagalli…I…" Kira started, almost telling her what had happened.

But before he could, the _Archangel_ began to shake around them, and alarms started to blare throughout the ship. Cagalli jumped up, knowing they were under attack, but not by whom. Kira on the other hand knew exactly what was going on. The timing was off, but this had to be that ZAFT submarine.

"We're under attack? But how?" Cagalli said, looking towards the door.

But before she could do anything else, the young Princess felt Kira run past her and out the door.

"KIRA!" Cagalli shouted after him, running into the hallway.

But the Coordinator was already near the end of the hallway. Kira turned at Cagalli's shout, and looked at her. And all that Cagalli saw was the saddest look she had ever seen. Kira looked like he was debating saying something, but he stopped and continued to run towards the hanger.

* * *

As he continued to run for the Hanger, Kira thought about what he was doing. He was about to take off in the Strike, and fight ZAFT once again. That wasn't what bothered him though, or the source of the sad look he sent at Cagalli.

What bothered Kira was worry over his friends. He hadn't been strong enough to protect them all before, and it was eating him up inside at the thought of failing again. And the fact that he would _have_ to kill the ZAFT pilots wasn't helping matters.

_I don't like this…but I can't let ZAFT kill everyone. Cagalli, Tolle, Mir, Sai, Kuzzey…I can't let them be killed…_ Kira thought, putting on a new burst of speed as the _Archangel_ shook around him.

Kira reached the hanger, right as the tail of Mu's Skygrasper vanished into the catapult. Not even slowing down, he ran up to the Strike and started to ride the zipline up to the cockpit. Soon enough, Kira was seated in the familiar cockpit, turning on the Strike's systems.

"Open the hatch!" Kira shouted out with the comm system, watching as the maintenance crew scattered trying to avoid the Gundam's feet.

Before he had taken more than a few steps, Kira got a message from the bridge of the _Archangel._

"_Ensign Yamato what are you doing! You don't have authorization to launch!"_ Natarle shouted.

"If I don't then ZAFT will destroy this ship!" Kira shouted back, painfully aware of how similar this situation was to his first battle on Earth.

_"You haven't been cleared to pilot!"_

_"You have my permission to launch Kira. Just be careful out there,"_ Murrue cut in before Kira could say anything.

Said pilot nodded, "Roger that. I'm taking the Sword Striker."

With that said, Kira walked the Strike into the catapult, where a large sword, beam boomerang, small shield, and rocket anchor were affixed to the machine. Kira then turned his head to look at the opening catapult hatch. Outside, was bright blue sky, not marred by a single streak of weapons fire. That served to confirm Kira's theory that this wasn't the same battle as it should have been. Something had delayed the ZAFT team. But that must mean that the ZnO was out there somewhere…

"Kira Yamato…Strike Gundam launching!" Kira shouted, as the Strike was shot out of the catapult, and into the ocean, anti-ship sword raised high over its head.

As soon as his Gundam hit the water, Kira started to swivel its head, looking for any sign of the ZAFT forces. Soon enough, his machine was rocked by a pair of torpedoes as a GOOhN shot by. Kira turned the Strike around, knowing that the other GOOhN had to be out here somewhere. Kira was so focused on that, he didn't even notice the other Skygrasper launching with Cagalli flying it.

Soon enough, he spotted the other GOOhN making an attack run, and moved the Strike forward, sword raised and ready. The last time Kira had fought this battle, the GOOhN had handily dodged his attempt to hit it. But not this time…the extra skill and experience Kira had gained paid off, and his speared the ZAFT suit directly in its cockpit.

As the GOOhN exploded, Kira backed up. He hated having to kill the pilot, but he knew there wasn't another option…there was just no way to disable a submersible suit without destroying it. The other GOOhN had moved on to attack the _Archangel_, leaving Kira alone for the moment. But it wouldn't last, as the Strike was knocked around by a veritable barrage of torpedoes.

Quickly regaining control of his machine, Kira turned around and saw the ZnO fast approaching, beams flashing from its hand cannons. Kira quickly moved behind a rock, letting his shield take the majority of the hits until he got behind the cover.

_I can't outmaneuver it…not in the Strike. And it has more power than I do…I have to use my reach advantage…_ Kira thought, quickly ducking out of cover and shooting off his rocket anchor to distract the ZnO.

Unfortunately, it didn't work any better this time than it did the first time. The ZnO just casually knocked the anchor aside, and continued to shoot at the Strike, moving far faster than the Gundam could match. But this time, Kira knew what was coming, and dropped the Strike below the ZnO, raising his sword and slicing one of the machines arms off. It wasn't enough to destroy it, but the damage did slow the ZnO down.

But if anything, the pilot acted even more determined to destroy the Strike, throwing all caution to the wind, and charging forward with all the speed his damaged machine could muster. Kira was easily able to dodge this time, and hoped that the enemy pilot would retreat. But it wasn't meant to be, as the ZnO came around for another pass, and this time Kira _had_ to pierce the torso with his sword, destroying both the machine and the weapon.

Nearby, the _Archangel_ had destroyed the one remaining GOOhN, leaving the Strike alone in the water, with the wreckage of the ZAFT machines its only company. As Kira slowly floated to the surface, he was alone with his thoughts.

_I thought when I got the Freedom I could put this all behind me…never have to kill again. But…my hesitation got Athrun, Cagalli, and Flay all killed. Can I really afford to do that again? Can I really face them again without fighting with all my abilities?_ the young pilot thought, as the Strike broke the surface of the water and waited for the _Archangel _to land.

As soon as the white warship had touched down on the water, Kira boosted the Strike out of the water, heading back into the open hanger. Mu had already returned ahead of him, and was waiting by the Strike's berth for Kira to get out of the machine. Once the Strike was secured, Kira rode the zipline down to the Hanger deck, and walked over to the older man.

"Glad to see you up and about Kid. But you shouldn't have launched in your condition," Mu started, as Kira almost walked past him.

But Kira didn't stop because of Mu, he stopped because he noticed the missing Skygrasper. And then it came back to him…_CAGALLI!_

Quickly whipping around, Kira asked Mu, "Where is the other Skygrasper? Hasn't it returned yet?"

Mu looked shocked at the sudden change in subject, but still answered, "The girl, Cagalli, took it out. Her navigation system was hit during the attack on the Submarine…I lost her fighting a DINN."

Kira's heart sank into his boots. Cagalli was alone out there in a damaged fighter…what were the odds that she would end up on that island again? And even if she did…would Athrun land there too and still help her? There were too many variables at work here, Kira couldn't just leave her out there.

"I'm heading back out!" the teen said forcefully, heading back for his Gundam.

"Hold on Kira! You're in no condition to head back out there so soon!" Mu shouted, grabbing Kira's shoulder.

Kira wrenched his arm free, and gave Mu a look that he had only seen on hardened war veterans before. The desperation, the shock…something was seriously wrong with Kira.

"Kid…you need to rest. You still haven't recovered from earlier," Mu said softer, trying to get through to Kira.

But the younger pilot just shook his head, "I'm not okay, but I can't leave Cagalli out there. I didn't use too much power down there, and I can head out and find her now. I can't…I can't let her die…"

Mu heard the desperation in Kira's voice…it was obvious that he cared deeply for Cagalli. But why was he so…defeated sounding? Even when they were in the worst situations, Kira hadn't sounded like this, and it just added to the mystery surrounding the young Coordinator from the last couple of days. And the haunted look in his eyes…

But before Mu could form a response, Kira was already ascending back to the cockpit of the Strike, not even waiting to get a flightsuit. Mu ran up to the machine, trying to get Kira to leave it. But nothing he said worked, as the Strike walked back to the catapult, grabbing a bazooka, a shield, and fixing a beam rifle to its back skirt armor.

Even though they didn't like it, the bridge crew gave Kira permission to launch, leading to the Strike diving once more into the salty water below the ship. The Gundam set out, walking along the surface of the ocean. Kira didn't remember the exact location of the island, but he had to look. And he had a general idea from the GPS in the Strike on where to look.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Cagalli dragged herself ashore on a small island, shaking her wet hair out of her eyes. Looking back, she saw the Skygrasper stuck on a sandbar, with her survival pack floating out to sea. Heaving a sigh, Cagalli started to walk into the islands interior. At least the Skygrasper was still in one piece. Now all she could do was wait for someone to show up and rescue her.

Walking through the humid air of the island, Cagalli suddenly found herself wishing for some dry clothing. The tropical air was really not helping matters either. Shaking some more water off, the young Princess continued her trek to the other side of the island.

After walking for awhile (and finally drying off somewhat), Cagalli reached the other shoreline. What she wasn't expecting however, was to see the distinctive head of a Gundam looming up in front of her. The spike on the head made it clear that this was GAT-X303 Aegis, the red Gundam.

_It must have been in that transport I shot down…_ Cagalli thought, slowly moving down the cliff, keeping her eyes open for any sign of the Aegis' pilot.

When she reached the beach, Cagalli saw a red-suited pilot in the distance by the Gundam. All she could see was his back, and blue hair, as it seemed like he was working on something. Slowly raising her gun, Cagalli aimed right at the ZAFT pilots back.

But when she moved her foot, it crunched on a twig, which the ZAFT pilot heard and made him swiftly turn around. Seeing this, Cagalli got off a snap-shot that clipped the pilots arm, forcing him to run behind a nearby outcropping.

For her part, Cagalli continued to move out, keeping her gun trained on the ZAFT pilot. Looking to her side, she saw his pack abandoned on the ground, with an oddly shaped pistol next to it. Cagalli slowly walked over to the pack, never taking her eyes off the ZAFT pilot, who had drawn a wickedly curved knife from his boot.

Cagalli kept her gun trained on him, until she reached the pack. She turned her eyes away for a split-second to kick the pistol away, and the ZAFT pilot took advantage of that charging at the blonde. Cagalli quickly raised her pistol back up, and fired off a few shots. The ZAFT pilot just jumped up another outcropping however, displaying amazing agility.

For her part, Cagalli ejected the magazine on her pistol and started to look around for the enemy pilot.

_He's fast…where did he go…_ the teen thought, before making a break for the ZAFT pistol. The moment that she picked it up though, the ZAFT pilot jumped down from a cliff, and kicked the pistol out of her hand. Cagalli brought up her own gun, but the pilot just grabbed her wrist, and tossed her to the ground.

Cagalli looked up as he raised his knife and prepared to bring it down on her chest. But before she could scream, or the knife could plunge, a loud shout broke over the area.

_"DON'T DO IT ATHRUN!"_

The ZAFT pilot, Athrun, froze and that allowed Cagalli to kick him off. Quickly getting to her feet, Cagalli retrieved her pistol, and looked in the direction of the shout. Standing in the ocean was the Strike Gundam, and the open cockpit showed Kira, still dressed in his Alliance uniform.

Slowly, the Strike walked up to the beach, keeping its head (and by extension, it's CIWS) tracked on Athrun. Once the Gundam had fully reached the beach, it pulled a beam rifle off its back and aimed it at the inactive Aegis.

"Drop the knife Athrun, or I will destroy the Aegis," Kira said, almost no emotion in his voice.

In what seemed like shock, Athrun did what Kira told him. Cagalli cautiously walked forward and retrieved the knife, along with the ZAFT-issue pistol, before walking back towards the Strike. Seeing that Athrun wasn't a threat, Kira lowered himself from the Gundam's cockpit.

Cagalli watched as Kira slowly walked up to her, a dead look in his eyes. But as soon as those violet orbs locked onto her, Cagalli saw a hint of life flash back into them, before Kira grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Please don't do this to me again Cagalli. I was so worried…" Kira said softly, ignoring Athrun completely.

Not quite sure what to do, Cagalli pushed Kira's arms off, and looked him in the eye. The rims of his violet eyes were red, and it was obvious he had been crying. That probably explained the dead tone to his voice earlier…but why was he so worried?

Before Cagalli could ask that, another voice broke in, "Kira…what are you going to do now? Take me prisoner?"

Turning, the pair of teens saw Athrun Zala, leaning against a rock, holding his arm. It was obvious that he was in pain from the bullet wound, but the ZAFT pilot was still fully lucid, and giving a curious look at Kira.

Said pilot sighed, and stepped forward, before walking towards Athrun. The blue-haired teen looked at this warily. Kira may not have liked fighting him, but to Athrun, he was still an enemy. Of course, to Kira, he could never look on Athrun as an enemy…not after what happened before.

Stopping a few feet in front of his friend, Kira stuck a hand out. Athrun looked at it, and the trusting look in Kira's eyes. Shaking his head slowly, the blue-haired pilot walked forward, and took the hand, half-expecting Kira to pull it behind his back. But instead, Kira just pulled Athrun forward into a hug.

_That_ shocked the ZAFT pilot more than anything else that had happened. Pushing Kira off him, Athrun wondered what had gotten into his friend-turned-enemy. Kira hadn't been the hugging type, but now he had hugged both him, and the blonde that Athrun now realized was a girl.

"What has gotten into you Kira?" Athrun asked warily.

Kira looked slightly hurt at the accusatory tone, "I'm tired of fighting you Athrun. I just wanted you to know that."

Athrun raised an eyebrow, "Then leave the Earth Forces…come back to ZAFT with me."

Of course, Kira just shook his head, "I can't Athrun…not with my friends on the _Archangel._"

"They're just using you Kira! Can't you see that?!" Athrun yelled back, restarting the old argument.

Hearing that, Cagalli stomped forward, giving up any pretense of not getting involved. She stood next to Kira, and glared at Athrun. The force of said glared made the ZAFT pilot take a step back…he hadn't been under a Cagalli glare before.

"Look here you jerk, Kira's friends care more about him than anyone else does. Certainly more than _you_ do, if you're going to try and get him to leave them," the tomboyish Princess spat out.

Athrun looked shocked by that…was he really thinking objectively here? Kira was a good judge of character…he always had been. So would the Earth Forces really be able to manipulate him? Or was Athrun so blinded by his own hatred that he couldn't see Kira willingly helping them.

"But…even so, there is no reason for Kira to stay with that ship. If he came back to ZAFT we could force them to surrender…they can't fight us without the Strike," Athrun said, the words sounding weak even to him.

"And get them thrown into a POW camp? Do you really think that would he…" Cagalli started, before Kira put a hand on her shoulder.

Looking over, Cagalli saw a determined look in her friend's eyes. Kira was planning something, and she wasn't sure what. But the thing he was about to say would be one of the biggest shocks in her life.

"Athrun…I won't join ZAFT, but I can't stay with the Earth Forces either. That is why I am going to defect to Orb as soon as we enter their territory," the brunette pilot said, not a hint of a waver in his voice.

Cagalli and Athrun both were staring at Kira with an open-mouthed look of shock. Cagalli because Kira just said he was defecting to _her_ nation…and that he assumed the _Archangel_ would have to enter Orb territory. And Athrun because Kira had just said he was leaving the Earth Forces, but not for ZAFT.

"Whaaa…" Cagalli managed to get out, staring wide-eyed at Kira.

Said pilot just smiled down on her, before turning back to Athrun, "I can't force myself to fight you anymore Athrun. But I can't join ZAFT and fight my friends. The _Archangel_ will have to stop by Orb…I know you're team will attack us eventually and most likely force us there. That will give me a chance to leave."

Athrun nodded hesitantly, "So you'll really leave the Alliance Kira? I won't have to fight you after you get a chance to get to Orb?"

"I will leave the Alliance…but I have to stay with the _Archangel_, even if undercover, until they reach Alaska. If you try and attack them after we leave Orb…I will have to fight you Athrun, however much I don't want to," Kira replied sadly.

"Why would you stay on the ship even after defecting?" Athrun asked, honestly wondering why Kira had said that.

Kira sighed, "My friends won't leave the ship before then. And I can't very well tell them about this plan…right Cagalli? They wouldn't be able to keep it quiet."

Cagalli nodded weakly, still floored by Kira's choice. Turning back to Athrun, Kira reached into his pocket. Athrun tensed, still worried that Kira may attack.

But instead, Kira pulled out a phone, and handed it to his friend, "Use this if you need to contact me. I programmed it on a secure network."

Athrun turned the phone on, and looked over it quickly. It seemed legit, so he pocketed the device, determined to look over it more carefully later on. But when he looked up, Kira had started to lead Cagalli towards the Strike.

"Kira!" Athrun shouted, making his friend turn around.

"Yes Athrun?" Kira asked.

Athrun took a deep breath, "Be careful. I won't try and destroy the Strike, but I can't stop my team from attacking you."

Kira nodded, "I know Athrun. Don't worry, I won't let myself die yet."

And with that, Kira rode the zipline up to the cockpit of his Gundam, Cagalli holding onto his side. Once he had closed the hatch, Kira took his Gundam back into the ocean, before heading to retrieve the Skygrasper. Athrun watched the Strike disappear under the waves, and turned back to the Aegis.

This was the last thing he had expected to happen when he had landed on Earth. But maybe it didn't matter…because this was the best thing that had happened to him, since he had found out Kira was the pilot of the Strike. Feeling the weight of the phone, Athrun looked into his Gundam's eyes…determined to make sure that Kira survived long enough to reach Orb.

* * *

**AN: Was it good? I hope so...and I hope for some really nice reviews please ;)**

**As for the questions I'm sure this raised:**

**Kira Defecting to Orb: Really, can you see this Kira staying with the Earth Forces? After what he knows happens to JOSH-A? He obviously wouldn't join ZAFT, since that has Zala Sr. and Le Cresuet pulling the strings. So Kira would see his only real option as going to Orb early. Obviously, this will change some things, like the next point.**

**Will Kira still get the Freedom?: Sadly, the answer is _no. _Why you may ask? Because there is no way Kira can get to the PLANTS this time, without a repeat of his battle with Athrun. This leaves him with only a couple options, A. Stick with the Strike, B. Hope Lacus can get the Freedom with the _Eternal_, or C. Have an Original Orb Machine. I'm going with option C, which ties into the next part:**

**This will be a slight crossover with another Gundam Series: And by that, I mean that Kira will get the titular Gundam from said series, and Orb will have a SEED version of that series' mothership. I won't say which just yet...but here's a hint...look at my username...its the Gundam Kira will get. ;)**

**Why that instead of the Freedom? Simple really...do you think that this Kira, who had his worst memories from piloting the Freedom, would want to use that machine? Or even be _capable_ of using it? I don't think so, since he has some serious PTSD, and the Freedom is the source of it. Someone else will get that machine, though I won't say who.**

**And I think that's it...if you have anymore questions, feel free to (polietly, not flame) ask :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEED **

**AN: So...very...tired...it is 1 am for me as I post this. But I needed to get it done, so here we are. With me nearly exhausted, but with a long chapter XD**

**I don't have much to say up here, but I will at the bottom...so here we go :D**

* * *

After reaching the Skygrasper, Kira attached a tow cable from it to the Strike. Making sure the fighter wouldn't sink, the young Coordinator then began to tow it out to sea, walking the Gundam along the bottom, while the fighter floated along at the top. It was slow going, but it was the only way that Kira could return to the _Archangel_ and keep his meeting with Athrun a secret.

Speaking of said meeting…

"Kira…where did this come from? You didn't show any sign of leaving before," Cagalli asked, standing to the side.

Kira turned his head slightly and saw a curious look on his friend's face, "It…it's hard to explain Cagalli."

The Princess just continued her curious look, "Why? It shouldn't be complicated or hard to explain."

_If only she knew…_ Kira thought sadly. But he couldn't very well tell Cagalli 'hey, I'm from the future and I know that the Alliance will betray us all'. But of course, that raised the question of _what_ exactly he would tell his friend.

Knowing that Cagalli was bound to expect an answer, Kira flew caution to the wind and tried to make a suitable excuse up, "I care about you Cagalli…and what better way to protect you, and my other friends, than joining Orb?"

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Kira realized something…that he may have just dug the hole a little deeper. This Cagalli still barely knew him really. This wasn't the same person…and he needed to stop forgetting that.

But what Kira wasn't expecting was Cagalli to put a hand on his chin and turn his head to face her. He also wasn't expecting the soft look on her face, so out of place on the fiery Princess.

"Thank you Kira, but you shouldn't make a choice on my behalf. We've only known each other for a little while," she said.

Kira was sorely tempted to tell her everything then and there. But that would just push her away…and he didn't want that, not now, not ever.

"I know that…it doesn't change anything though. I've made my choice Cagalli," Kira said with a slight smile.

Cagalli nodded slightly, "If you're sure. But what about what's-her-name…the red-head? Won't she get in the way?"

Kira wondered what Cagalli was talking about, then it hit him like the proverbial ton of bricks.

_FLAY! How did I forget about her?!_

The Coordinator's grip on the Strike's controls went tighter, his hands going pale from the force. Kira's shoulders shook slightly, as the memories came back again. Except this time it was seeing Flay's face in the window of the _Dominion's_ shuttle, as the green beam blew through the craft.

"Kira…Kira…what did she do to you?! If she hurt you…" Cagalli's voice broke through the young pilots shock.

Looking over his shoulder, Kira saw an angry look on his friends face. Cagalli was obviously assuming that Kira's reaction was because Flay had done something to him. That was far from the truth…or was it? Really, in hindsight, Flay had been acting highly odd. At the time, Kira had been too…damaged, for lack of a better word, to notice.

But looking back…why did Flay go from hating him to loving him? And why was it so sudden? At the time, Kira had been looking for any help and compassion, and Flay had been there. At the time…she had been so kind and had helped him where no one else had…_except Cagalli._

That at least explained the look…Cagalli was probably jealous, even if she would never admit it. If the situation would have been different Kira would have laughed. But he was still shaken by the memories, and the new revelations he had realized in his 'relationship' with Flay. But that wouldn't last…

"KIRA!" Cagalli shouted, breaking through his thoughts.

Kira looked over, and saw the angry look directed at him this time, "Sorry Cagalli…I was…thinking…"

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "Yes that was obvious. What happened back there? I mentioned what's-her-name and you freaked out."

"Well…err…" Kira started, not quite sure how to explain this one.

Cagalli took his hesitation as a sign that he didn't want to talk about it. And of course, it made her think that it was too bad to talk about.

"Oh she is in so much trouble…" the fiery blonde said, glaring out at the ocean.

Kira was surprised by the mood swing, but he needed to defuse the situation somehow, "She hasn't done anything Cagalli. You just surprised me, that's all. Let me handle Flay."

Cagalli didn't look convinced, but she wouldn't get in Kira's way. Though God help that redhead if she hurt Kira. Cagalli didn't get protective often, but when she made a friend, she didn't tolerate people hurting them.

With that out of the way, the two fell back into a companionable silence as the Strike continued to trudge along the ocean floor. After what seemed like an eternity, the console started beeping. Looking down, Kira realized what it was.

"The _Archangel…_I'm surfacing now, hold on Cagalli," the young pilot said.

Cagalli nodded, and got a firm grip on the side of the cockpit chair. Kira slowly moved the Strike towards the surface of the water, the Skygrasper still firmly held by the towline. As soon as the head broke the surface, the pair in the cockpit were greeted by the large majestic form of the _Archangel_, floating serenely on the surface with a starlit backdrop.

_"I see you were able to retrieve the Skygrasper Ensign Yamato. Can you bring it aboard? And is Miss Cagalli okay?"_ Murrue's voice came over the radio.

"She's fine Mi…Captain," Kira said, silently cursing his slip up, "And I can bring the Skygrasper into the hanger."

If Murrue noticed Kira's slip of the tongue, she didn't comment on it, _"We're opening the main hanger now."_

With that said, the large doors in the center of the _Archangel_ opened up, allowing Kira to 'swim' the Strike into the hanger, the Skygrasper giving off a horrible screeching noise as it was dragged in. Once Kira had maneuvered the fighter to its normal berth (the maintenance crew looking horrified) he moved the Strike to _its_ berth and powered down the Gundam, before opening the hatch and holding Cagalli to his side as they rode down.

Once they reached the bottom of the Strike, Kira let go of Cagalli, and stumbled slightly, feeling light-headed. It had just hit him just how truly _tired_ he truly was. Thankfully he managed to stay on his feet, as Murrue and Mu walked up to the pair.

"Glad to see you two are okay," Mu said, patting Kira on the back.

"It is good to see you are alright," Murrue added, smiling gently at the pair.

Kira nodded, while Cagalli shifted uncomfortably.

"Thank you Captain, Commander," Kira replied.

Murrue gave him an appraising look, "You look exhausted Ensign. You too Miss Cagalli. Go get some rest, you need it."

Kira nodded, not even wanting to argue. Cagalli nodded too, and followed Kira out of the hanger. Kira didn't notice though, he was practically running on auto-pilot now. In fact, he didn't even notice until he reached his cabin. Opening the door, he noticed that Flay wasn't in there…she must have stayed with Mir or something. Turning to activate the light, Kira found himself face to face with Cagalli.

"GAH!" Kira shouted as he jumped back.

Cagalli just irritably huffed, "Really Kira? You didn't notice me until just now?"

"I wasn't paying attention…why are you still here anyway?" Kira asked once he got his breathing under control.

Cagalli walked past Kira into the room, "I'm staying in here tonight. You're still recovering, and someone has to keep an eye on you. And don't even think of arguing mister."

Kira was going to argue, but he settled for sighing and dropping on his bed, "Okay then, goodnight Cagalli."

And with that, Kira was soon fast asleep, not even having bothered to change out of his uniform. Cagalli sighed herself, and moved to one of the other beds, laying down and soon falling asleep herself.

* * *

The next few days seemed to go by rather normally, even if everyone kept a closer eye on Kira after his breakdown. The only major difference was that Cagalli was seemingly always at Kira's side, with her bodyguard Kisaka in shouting distance. Flay didn't take this well, and was constantly trying to drag Kira away from the blonde. But Kira seemed (to his friends) have pulled a 180, and was more comfortable around Cagalli than Flay. This irritated the redhead to no end, but she couldn't do much about it.

The relative peace would soon be broken however, as an attack Kira had been waiting for began right outside the borders of Orb…

_"All hands to battlestations. We are under attack by the G-Weapons…I repeat, all hands to battlestaions!"_

Kira had been in the hanger already when the alert went off, so he quickly ran to the changing rooms and got into his flight suit. Running back to the Strike, Kira quickly moved his machine (with the Aile Pack) to the rear deck of the _Archangel_. Once there, Kira raised his beam rifle and scanned the horizon. If he remembered correctly…there!

Approaching from the starboard flank were two of the captured Gundams, Duel and Buster. The former was holding fire, while the latter combined its two weapons into their sniper form, and scored a glancing hit to the side of the _Archangel_, leaving a smoking wound in the side of the warship. Kira carefully sighted his weapon in on the Duel's Guul, as the blue Gundam was the closer target. Firing off a green beam, Kira clipped the side of the flightpad, leaving it slower and less maneuverable.

Inside the Duel, Yzak cursed, "How is he that accurate!"

"Be careful Yzak…we can't underestimate them," Athrun radioed in from the Aegis, which was approaching the port side of the _Archangel_ with the Blitz.

"Shut it Zala!" Yzak shouted back, using the Duel's thrusters to help push the damaged Guul closer to the warship.

Shaking his head, Athrun quickly transformed the Aegis and let out a Scylla shot that left another smoking crater in the side of the _Archangel_, leaving plumes of grey smoke floating away from the warship. He then landed back on the Guul, and moved forward with Nicol in the Blitz, determined to get more hits in on their enemy.

While the red and black machines flew over the top of the _Archangel_, the Buster fired its weapons at the warships engines, doing more and more damage. As the warship shook around him, Kira aimed his rifle at the Buster, but a violent hit threw his aim off.

_Darn it…I should be better than this!_ Kira angrily thought, as he continued to miss seemingly (in the Freedom) easy shots.

Meanwhile, inside the _Archangel_, Cagalli was running through the halls. She knew what she had to do…both for the warship, and for Kira.

_If I can get us inside Orb Territory…the ship will be safe, and Kira will be too. I only hope he can forgive me for lying to him about my position…_ Cagalli thought, as she was slammed into a wall by another of the many hits the warship was taking. She didn't like the idea of losing Kira's friendship for lying to him…not when they were becoming so close. But she would sooner die than let Kira be hurt…and he would possibly die if this kept up.

Of course, Kira didn't know what was going through Cagalli's head, as he was too busy shooting at the other Gundams. He clipped the shoulder armor of the Buster, nearly detonating its missiles. But it wasn't a solid enough hit to pull that off.

"Whoa! Yzak's right, he's gotten better!" Dearka called out, backing out of the Strike's line of sight, and shooting a hole in one of the _Archangel's_ legs.

_Kira…how have you improved so much…_ Athrun thought, as the Aegis shot by the Strike, "Nicol! Go for the left!"

"Gotcha!" Nicol shouted back, shooting the Blitz/Guul combo next to one of the warships Valiant cannons. Once next to the weapon, the black Gundam raised its shield and fired the built in Lancer Darts at the weapon, blowing it apart in a massive fireball.

Kira nearly lost his footing on the back deck, barely blocking a shot from the Duel. While inside the warship, Cagalli was thrown into the elevator, where Kisaka barely caught her.

"What are you planning Cagalli?" the massive Colonel asked his young charge.

"I can't just let them be killed. Not this close to Orb!" Cagalli responded angrily.

Kisaka nodded, while Cagalli slammed a fist into the wall. She wasn't any happier about this than Kisaka, but what choice did she really have?

Back with the Strike, Kira had managed to blow a hole clean through the Duel's already damaged Guul. The blue Gundam jumped off the exploding flightpack, and drew a Beam Saber before boosting towards the back deck of the _Archangel_.

Knowing this was coming, Kira dropped his rifle, drew a saber, and took to the air. He flew right at the Duel, and cut clean through the emitter of its saber, just like before. Except this time, Kira also took its railgun, so the Duel couldn't fire on him as it fell to the ocean.

"Yzak!" Nicol shouted, flying the Blitz into the battle.

Kira looked up, flipped the Strike, and used the Duel as a boost to shoot up at the Blitz. As the blue Gundam fell into the ocean, Yzak impotently screaming at Kira, the Strike flew at the Blitz. Nicol, realizing what was happening, tried to dodge, but it didn't work. Kira drove his saber through the black head of the Blitz, the momentum knocking the Gundam from its Guul. That allowed Kira to cut through the flightpack, before landing back on the _Archangel_.

Athrun flew by, firing near the Strike, but purposely avoiding hitting it. He was in shock at what he had just seen…Kira had effortlessly disabled both Yzak and Nicol…this was beyond what he had seemed capable of. What had happened to his friend…

While the pilots were fighting their battles, an Orb fleet approached the raging battle. As this fleet neared the battleground, Cagalli reached the bridge of the Earth Alliance warship. Quickly running up to Murrue, she heard an announcement from the Orb Fleet.

"_This is a warning to the Earth Forces ship and all ZAFT forces in the vicinity,_" the announcement started, ""_You are currently approaching Orb Union territory. Alter your course immediately or you will be fired upon."_

_Come on Cagalli…I know you have to have reached the bridge by now…_ Kira thought, blocking a shot from Athrun who had to keep up appearances.

_Come on…Kira…I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope Orb lets them through…_ Athrun thought, dodging Kira's return fire.

Back on the bridge, Cagalli said, "Don't listen to him, keep heading for Orb. I'll handle this."

And with that, she ran back to the higher chairs, and grabbed Kuzzey's headset, "Orb forces, allow this ship into our territory. Do NOT fire on it."

Athrun hadn't been expecting that…_That girl? The one Kira was so determined to protect? What can she do?_

Kira of course wore a smirk on his face…good old Cagalli. Now it was just a matter of time before they were safe and secure in Orb.

_"Who is this?"_ the Fleet Commander demanded as his face appeared on a view-screen.

"A better question is, who are you? If you don't know who I am, get someone else who does on the line…get my father…get Uzumi Nara Athha!" Cagalli shouted, tears in her eyes.

For a moment after that declaration, all combat on the battlefield stopped, everyone except Kira in complete shock at that announcement, and Cagalli wasn't done, "I am Cagalli Yula Athha!"

"That's a shocker," Dearka said dryly, dodging a shot from Mu in the Skygrasper.

Athrun found himself agreeing with the blonde pilot, as he fired a shot that destroyed the _Archangel's_ Helldart launcher, which knocked the Strike to the deck. As Kira dazedly pulled his machine back to its feet, another message came from the Orb fleet, _"There is no way that Lady Athha is aboard that warship. Avert course now or we WILL open fire!"_

And with that, the channel was closed. After that announcement, Dearka flew closer to the _Archangel_.

"Oh don't worry, they won't enter your territory," the blonde Coordinator said, opening fire with his twin weapons.

Before the beams could connect however, Kira blew the Buster's head off with a quick shot. He then fired a shot into the Guul, leaving the now headless Buster falling to the ocean's surface. It was only after the tan Gundam hit the water that Kira realized what he had just done…without the Buster wrecking the engines, the _Archangel_ just lost any excuse to enter Orb territory!

It seemed like Athrun realized that too, as he threw caution to the wind, and shot right up next to the warships engines, and fired a Scylla beam into them. That crippled the white warship, and let it float into Orb Territory, where the fleet proceeded to bombard it.

Athrun was forced off by a swarm of Orb helicopters, but he wasn't complaining. Kira was now safe in Orb, where he could defect. And Athrun was already planning on contacting him with the phone that never left his pockets…

Sometime later, the _Archangel_ came to a halt in an underground dock on Orb's Onogoro Island. As the battered warship came to a halt, Kira left the hanger and walked towards his room. Once there, he lay down on his bed. The pilot was exhausted…but he was finally home.

_Now…all I can do is wait for a chance to talk to Lord Uzumi…he is the only one who can get me where I need to be…_ Kira thought, lying down with his hands behind his head.

Before he could do much more than think however, Cagalli walked into the room. Sitting up, Kira looked at the girl who had quickly become his closest friend next to Athrun. She looked tired, and…worried? Why would she be worried?

"That was a brave thing you did back there Cagalli," Kira said, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Cagalli seemed determined not to meet his eyes, "No it wasn't. I just used my position…there wasn't anything brave about that."

Kira shook his head, "That could have ended badly for all of us Cagalli…you were brave back there. Braver than I am, I wouldn't have been able to admit that in your position."

"Yes you would have. And I can understand if your angry at me for not telling you this before…" Cagalli replied, showing uncharacteristic worry…she hadn't acted like this the last time.

But Kira (as he was constantly doing) reminded himself that this wasn't the same person or situation. Instead of a Cagalli who, while friends, was still rather distant, this Cagalli was his closest friend aside from Athrun. And it was a safe bet that Kira _was_ her closest friend. So of course she would be more worried about the situation.

So Kira stood up, and walked over to his friend. Sitting down next to her on Flay's bed, Kira wrapped an arm around Cagalli's shoulder, "Don't worry about it Cagalli. I'm not angry with you. You didn't have a choice but to keep this quiet and I don't blame you for that."

Cagalli leaned slightly into the hug, which in of itself was odd. But Kira wasn't complaining…he was just happy that he could help her. Giving one more grip on her shoulder, Kira stood up, "I think you should get to your room Cagalli. That's where whoever is picking you up will be heading."

Cagalli nodded, and moved to open the door, but Kira stopped her, "Also…please get me a meeting with your father. It's the only real way my plan will work."

Cagalli turned to Kira, "I will Kira…I hope this works."

"So do I Cagalli…so do I."

And with that, Cagalli moved for the door again. This time she actually opened it…only to run face-first into a certain redhead. Cagalli and Flay both nearly fell to the floor, only to correct at the last second. Flay glared at Cagalli for running into her, and being in the room in the first place, while Cagalli just walked right past the irritated girl.

Kira of course, gulped as he stared down his irritated girlfriend. Though it was arguable if they were still an item, with all that had happened lately. Or at least it was to Kira, Flay was still determined to keep things going.

"Mind explaining what she was doing in here Kira? In _our_ room?" Flay asked, a venomous undertone to her voice.

"Cagalli is my friend Flay. Just like Mir," Kira replied.

"Just like Mir? Then why hasn't she been in here?" Flay asked back.

Kira sighed, "Because she is on duty. Or with Tolle."

Flay didn't take that answer, "You've only got that girl in here because she's the Princess. Trying to take advantage of that?"

Those words made Kira bring out one of his rare glares, "Don't even suggest that Flay. I just found out myself, and we've been friends before that. Nothing has changed."

The redhead realized she had pushed a little too hard, and backed off that subject. But she wasn't going to give up on the other ones.

"Well why have you been avoiding me then? I only ever see you at night," Flay pointed out.

"I'm busy Flay. You know that…I have to keep the Strike ready to fight. And you are never around when I look either," Kira pointed out himself.

Flay couldn't deny that one, "Well I'm here now Kira. And we should take advantage of that…"

Naturally, Kira knew what she meant by that. And the old him would have jumped at the opportunity. But the new Kira…he just didn't feel that way for Flay any more. He just viewed her as a friend, just like any of his other friends.

"Not right now Flay…I need to be ready to take the Strike out. Orb will want something in exchange for repairing the ship," Kira replied reasonably.

Flay looked put out by that response, but was already planning on getting Kira alone later. So she gave up a bit easier than normal, as Kira walked past her for the Strike. Flay frowned slightly as he left, but moved to sit on her bed anyway. It was only a matter of time till Kira came back to her anyway.

* * *

The next day, Kira found himself walking the Strike to Morgenroete. It had been an adventure and a half evading Flay, as Kira found that he couldn't stomach the thought of sleeping with her again. He really did just view her as a close friend now…more akin to Mir than before. But now he was walking his Gundam to the place where it was designed, and hopefully where he could join Orb.

But it remained to be seen if Cagalli had been able to convince her father to meet with Kira. Walking along the foggy pathways, Kira followed a jeep towards where he knew the Morgenroete offices to be. Soon enough, the massive doors hidden as a rock wall opened up, allowing the Strike access. At the time Kira had found it odd that they had the doors and Mobile Suit sized elevators…knowing about the Astray Project now though, it made sense.

As he rode down the elevator, Kira thought about how this could go. Even assuming that Uzumi allowed Kira to defect to Orb (and more importantly…stay with the _Archangel_ until JOSH-A), what would Kira pilot? He couldn't take the Strike with him, even if it would end up with Orb eventually. And the Freedom wouldn't even be finished yet…

_I wonder if I will have to make do with an M1…_ Kira thought.

Granted, an Astray was better than any other Mass Production unit out there. But it still didn't hold a candle to a true Gundam, even the Strike. Thus, Kira was worried about just what he would do if Uzumi allowed him to join Orb, but not stay with the Strike/_Archangel_.

As the elevator ground to a halt, Kira walked the Strike to another set of doors, where he dismounted from the machine. Waiting to greet him was Erica Simmons, just like last time.

"Hello Ensign Yamato. Don't worry about the Strike, this facility will fully repair it. After all, one can look at this as the home of its parents," Erica said, leading Kira to a larger room.

"Okay…" Kira replied, doing his best to sound awed.

"But this is what I wanted to show you…" Erica said, walking into the Astray Room, as Kira had coined it.

And just like before, the orange/white machines were lined up along the wall. But unlike last time, Kira saw Cagalli already standing in front of one of them. And Lord Uzumi was next to her.

"Cagalli? Lord Uzumi?" Kira asked, not needing to fake his confusion this time.

"Hey Kira," Cagalli said, walking up to Kira. Said pilot noticed that his friend still had the red-mark on her face…evidently her temper still got the better of her.

"Greetings Ensign Yamato. My daughter has told me all about you," Uzumi started, as he walked right up to Kira.

"Hello Lord Uzumi. Then Cagalli told you about my request?" Kira asked.

Uzumi nodded, "She has. Normally I wouldn't consider letting a member of the Atlantic Federation defect like this, but Cagalli has vouched for you, and explained your situation. It cannot have been easy to fight your friend like that."

"No sir…it isn't easy. I truly hope that you are willing to accept my proposal," Kira replied.

"And I am. This is a strange situation, but I am willing to give you a chance, _Lieutenant_ Yamato," Uzumi replied, handing Kira a white Orb Uniform.

Cagalli looked happy, while Erica looked bemused. Kira of course was ecstatic, whether he showed it or not. This was just what he had hoped for!

"Thank you Lord Uzumi. I won't betray your trust," Kira replied.

Uzumi nodded again, "I would hope not Mr. Yamato. Now, I believe Mrs. Simmons has something to show you."

Erica cleared her throat, "These are the M1 Astray…Orb's Mobile Suit. They were developed from the same basic designs as the Heliopolis machines. It is hoped that they will provide the protection that Orb needs."

Kira nodded, inwardly smiling at Cagalli being silent…her father kept her from being argumentative this time. Erica continued to explain about the Astray's but Kira had already heard it all, so he almost didn't notice when Erica said something different.

"But these aren't our only machines…Morgenroete has built an experimental pair of machines, and we were just waiting for a worthy pilot," Erica said, beginning to lead the way to a different hanger.

Kira followed her, hoping that these 'experimental' machines were Gundams. It was the only chance he had of protecting everyone.

Walking into the hanger, it was dim, most of the lights being shut off. But Erica walked over to one of the walls, and pulled a switch. When the lights snapped to life, two dull grey monoliths stood in front of Kira. One of them was smaller than the other, with an odd looking shield, and an X-shaped thruster on its back.

"The smaller one is the GX-9900-DV X-Divider. The original design was found to be faulty, so it was upgraded with the Divider shield, which can double as a flight-pack for extra maneuverability," Erica explained, "The X-Divider uses a regular battery for its power, just like the Astray's, or your…or rather, the Alliance's, Strike."

Kira nodded, looking up at the X-Divider…it was definitely a Gundam. Kira could tell that much just by looking at it. Unlike the Astray, it had a proper V-Fin, and it just…looked more like a Gundam.

Erica continued her explanation for the more imposing looking machine, "And the other one is the GX-9901-DX Double X. This machine is as different from the Divider, as your Strike is from a GINN. The Double X has an experimental fusion reactor…it is too expensive to use on more than one machine, but it works even under the influence of an N-Jammer."

Kira looked shocked at that…a fusion reactor? That didn't require an NJC? This…Double X…it rivaled the Freedom, just from that. Why hadn't Orb used it the first time? Maybe it hadn't been designed in the other past…

"That isn't the true power of the DX however, that is the Twin Satellite Cannon. A weapon powered by a microwave emitter set up in our small Moon outpost. That weapon has power that exceeds even the Positron Cannons of the _Archangel_. In raw firepower, the Double X is more powerful than any other Mobile Suit in existence…more powerful than all the G-Weapons combined," Erica continued, "However, it is far too expensive…just building this one example nearly bankrupt us. But with your skills in the Strike, I can't think of a better pilot to give it to. Will you take the DX Kira Yamato?"

Kira walked closer to the machine and looked up into its green eyes. It wasn't the same as the Freedom…it was more powerful, but wouldn't be able to disable all the enemies the Freedom could. It didn't even look the same…this machine was…more deadly looking than angelic like the ZAFT machine. But the power that the Double X provided…Kira knew he had to take it.

"I will Mrs. Simmons," Kira finally answered, feeling like this choice would forever change his life.

* * *

**AN: And there is the chapter. Those of you who guessed the Double X were correct. I know its more of a 'RAR ABSURD FIREPOWER' than a 'RAR BEAM SPAM' like the Freedom...but its my favorite Gundam darn it! Plus, the pure firepower will come into play later on, in addition to more Kira-angst. I also tossed in the X-Divider as a sort of 'consolation prize' since it gives them another Gundam. (plus the fact that the basic X Gundam relied FAR too much on the Sat Cannon...the X-Divider is a better design by far) )**

**As for the Freedom...its still there, but with a different pilot. That is staying a secret for now though. Also, the Freeden II (suitably SEED-ified, like its Gundams) will be here too, but that's next chapter.**

**Also, and this should be in the disclaimer from now on...remember, THIS IS A KIRA/CAGALLI FIC! No twincest though...not related here. And no, I'm not bashing Flay, but that is how she would act right now, plus Kira has the advantage of hindsight.**

**I think that's everything...so please let me know what you think in a review. Seriously, they make my day and encourage me to write moooorrreeee :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEED **

**AN: And here we go with another update :D**

**Again, not really a whole lot to say up here. So please read and let me know what you think of the chapter ;)**

* * *

_Raise the pressure…connect the files…adjust the ground pressure…_ Kira thought to himself as he sat at a desk in his new Orb uniform.

Ever since he had 'defected' back to his homeland, the young Coordinator had been hard at work helping fix the OS for the M1's. This shouldn't have taken very long, considering he had already done it once before. However, the OS seemed to be in even more of a deplorable condition than the first time. Most likely because Orb had dedicated time to the X Gundams, and their mothership that the young pilot still had yet to see.

So thus, Kira had been spending all his time in Morgenroete working on the problem. The young pilot was certain his friends were worried about him, but he had to stay and work. Orb hadn't built enough M1's the first time around, because of this OS problem. The quicker Kira fixed it, the more machines Orb could pump out. And every single Astray helped, especially if things went the same route they had before.

So Kira worked, and took very few breaks. He was capable of going on very little rest when needed, and this was one of those occasions for him. But he was so engrossed in the work, that the young Coordinator failed to notice Cagalli walking up to him. Until that is she shut off his computer.

"You need to take a break Kira," the Princess said with a shake of her head.

Kira knew better than to protest at this point, so he stood up and stretched, popping his back. It was a sign of just how long he had been sitting at that computer. His eyes were even slightly unfocused from staring at the screen so long. Shaking his head to clear it, Kira walked over to his friend who was holding a can of soda out at him.

Taking the can, Kira popped the cap and took a long drink. He hadn't had anything to drink for at least a couple hours, so the cool liquid was quite the relief.

"Thirsty Kira?" Cagalli asked rhetorically.

Kira nodded around his drink, before finishing it and crumpling the can. Seeing Cagalli walking off, Kira moved to follow her after dropping the empty can in a recycle bin. As the pair walked through the building, they passed by various Astray's under construction. In addition to working on the OS, Kira had used his knowledge of the Freedom to suggest some improvements to the Astray design. It wasn't much, but it should help.

Eventually they ended up standing in front of the X-Gundams, with Cagalli leaning against the leg of the Divider. Kira walked up to her, and wondered why Cagalli had lead him here. What did she want?

"Kira…I know what you're planning on doing. I don't want you to go back to the Alliance, even undercover," the blonde Princess said, unusually softly.

Kira appeared to be surprised by that, "What? But Cagalli, I have to protect my friends until they reach Alaska."

"No you don't Kira," Cagalli protested.

"Yes I do! I'm the only one who can fly the Strike…they need me," Kira shot back.

Cagalli sighed, "Kira…what are you working on right now? Or do I need to remind you?"

The Coordinator looked taken aback, "The Natural use OS…why?"

"And when you finish it…what will you do then?"

"Go back to the _Archangel_ and keep flying the Strike."

Cagalli let out a frustrated sigh and brought a hand down with a resounding 'thud' on the Divider's leg, "Kira…THINK! Why do you need to be the one to fly the Strike when you're building an OS that allows a Natural to do so? Answer that!"

Kira actually flinched back that time. Cagalli…why was she so worried? She didn't know how close he came to being killed before, as far as his friend knew he would make it to Alaska safe and sound. But as loathe as he was to admit it…what she said made sense. He could just load a Natural OS into the Strike, and be done with it. But he couldn't leave his friends behind…

"I can't argue that Cagalli. But I can't just leave them…their my friends. I could never forgive myself if I'm sitting in Orb and they were killed. Please…please understand that…" Kira said, his voice cracking slightly.

Cagalli's glare softened slightly, but she wasn't going to give up that easily, "I understand that Kira. But think how I feel…think about how your parents feel. We don't want to lose you anymore than you want to lose them. I know _I_ wouldn't forgive _myself_ if you died out there."

The two teens stared each other down after that. They were both playing the guilt card, and they both knew that. The only question was who would break down first. As it turned out, Kira did. Because the look he saw on Cagalli's face reminded him of how she had acted when he had returned to Orb the first time after Alaska. She had obviously been distraught at thinking he had been dead.

So he sighed heavily, "Okay…you win Cagalli. I will install a Natural OS in the Strike…but I'm not removing my custom one. If Lord Uzumi allows me to go with the _Archangel_ I will. But I won't argue it…for your sake."

Cagalli grinned, "I knew you would come around eventually Kira. But I swear, if I find out you tried to convince my Father…you'll regret it."

Kira sighed again, "Somehow I knew you couldn't resist adding that in…"

But Cagalli just grinned back and walked past Kira. Letting out his third sigh in as many minutes, Kira turned to follow her. The only thing that was comforting at the moment was the weight of the phone in his pocket. Athrun had yet to make contact, but Kira knew it was only a matter of time till he did. Until then, he would wait, and hope his friend was still okay. It was all he could do after all.

* * *

As it turned out, Athrun was currently walking through a crowded street in Onogoro's Capital with Nicol, and looking down on the phone. He had yet to call Kira with it, simply because he hadn't had the chance to. The last thing Athrun needed was to call his friend and have him still be on the _Archangel_. Especially if Yzak or Dearka were around at the time.

So he waited, and walked next to Nicol, his closest friend outside of Kira. As the pair walked through the streets, they saw a nation that was at peace, and enjoying it. There was no sign of war, no sign of poverty…it looked like a perfect state. Obviously if one dug deeper flaws would emerge…but to the casual observer, Orb looked like a perfect haven.

"So peaceful…is this what it's like to not be involved in the war?" Nicol asked, turning to face Athrun.

"Looks like it. And this is with the battle outside their territory," Athrun replied, noticing Nicol's eyes had locked onto the phone.

"What's with the phone Athrun? I don't think I've seen that before," Nicol asked curiously.

"Err…a friend gave it to me," Athrun replied lamely.

Nicol raised a green brow, "Who? Do you have a friend serving in Carpentaria?"

Athrun didn't know how to respond. Ratting out Kira wasn't an option. Even Nicol wouldn't take knowing that Athrun had a friend on the _Archangel_ well. So what to say as an excuse…

"Actually, he's in the Orb Military," Athrun said…not really a lie, since that was what Kira was planning on doing. But who knew if he had actually pulled it off.

"You have a friend in the Orb Military? What's his name?" Nicol asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Kira Yamato. He was one of my best friends back at Copernicus, before the War," Athrun answered, hoping that would be all that was needed.

Nicol nodded, "I think you told me about him before. You didn't mention he was with Orb though."

"I just found out recently. He was visiting the PLANTs and sent the phone to Carpentaria when he realized I wasn't there," Athrun made up off the top of his head.

Nicol nodded again, "But if he's in their military…could you call him about the _Archangel_?"

Athrun swallowed a lump in his throat. He could certainly call Kira about that. He would be aboard the ship or at least know where it was after all. But he couldn't just ask his friend to give away its position. Especially if he was actually in the Orb Military…because that would be giving away a state secret…certainly not a good way to start a career.

"I can call him, but I can't ask him about that Nicol. Imagine if an old friend of yours called and asked where the Blitz was. Kira would certainly know of the battle, but even if the ship is here that's not just something he can tell us," Athrun replied evenly.

"Of course….you have to admit, it was worth a shot though," Nicol replied cheerfully.

Athrun shook his head slightly. Nicol was so much like Kira…those two would be good friends if they had met off the battlefield. But maybe this would provide a chance to introduce them? It would be interesting to see how they interacted for sure.

But Athrun decided to wait to call Kira until they had met up with the rest of the team. It wouldn't be easy to explain to Yzak and Dearka what he was doing (or convince them to not use Kira to their advantage) but it also wouldn't do to not tell them about this. Things were so complicated these days.

A few minutes later, the ZAFT team was gathered next to the Onogoro harbor, with an _Aegis_ class cruiser in the background. Nicol was looking expectantly at a nervous Athrun, while Yzak and Dearka gave him curious stares.

"What's with Zala?" Yzak asked Nicol.

"He has a phone call to make…Athrun has a friend in the Orb Military," Nicol replied.

"WHAT!" Yzak shouted, jumping off the bench he had been sitting on.

Athrun winced slightly, "Quiet Yzak…we don't want to draw attention on our heads."

"You need to explain this now Zala," Yzak hissed, "Why haven't you told us this before?"

"I just found out myself," Athrun replied, "He sent me a phone with a secure line back when we were in Carpentaria."

Yzak nodded, "Makes sense. But this better not be a joke Zala…if you really have a source in their military we can find out if that ship is here."

Sighing, Athrun pressed a button on the phone, calling the only number loaded into the device. Putting the block of plastic to his ears, the blue-haired pilot listened to the dial tone. Soon enough, he heard Kira's soft voice come over the line.

_"Athrun? I was wondering when you would call…what do you need?"_ the other Coordinator asked.

"Kira…I need to meet you. I'm in Orb right now, but I can't tell you where. Can we meet outside Morgenroete?" Athrun replied.

There was silence on the other end, before Kira replied, _"Are you alone? I'm not sure I can risk exposing myself to your team."_

Athrun sighed, "No I'm not alone. Don't worry Kira, we won't do anything."

_"Okay. But I am trusting you here Athrun,"_ Kira replied, before hanging up.

Athrun looked up to see expectant stares, "He said that he'll meet us outside of Morgenroete."

"Well what are we waiting for then. Come on Zala, lead the way," Yzak said.

* * *

"Oh stop fidgeting Kira. He's your friend isn't he?" Cagalli asked, standing next to Kira who was fidgeting with the collar of his uniform.

"It's not Athrun I'm worried about. What if the Duel pilot recognizes my voice? I told you how much he hates me," Kira replied.

Cagalli raised a blonde eyebrow, "You expect him, assuming 'he' isn't a 'she', to recognize your voice from what…a couple sentences?"

Kira sighed (he had been doing that a lot lately), "Cagalli, this is a pilot who always goes after me. He tried to jump on the _Archangel_ in the last battle!"

Cagalli would have continued to argue, but the pair heard the sound of a group approaching them. Turning, they saw a group of four teens in Morgenroete jumpsuits approaching. They were all obviously Coordinators, as only one of them had a natural hair color, and the blonde didn't fit his dark complexion.

The distinctive one of course was the brilliant blue of Athrun Zala, who was leading the group. Standing up, Kira and Cagalli walked up to Athrun and his team. Cagalli wasn't very nervous for her part. It was likely they could recognize her voice from the battle, but it's not like it really mattered to her. Kira of course was nervous about the Duel pilot, who he assumed to be the silver-haired one from the scar on his face (and the fact he already knew Dearka, the blonde one).

"Hey Kira," Athrun called out, as the two 'groups' met.

"Hey Athrun…it's nice to see you again," Kira replied.

"So this is your friend Athrun?" the green haired teen asked, "I'm Nicol Amalfi…nice to meet you."

Kira froze on hearing that name. A ghostly voice rang through his head… _YOU MURDERED NICOL!_

This green-haired teen…probably younger than Kira himself, was the Blitz pilot? The one he had killed, and driven Athrun to kill Tolle and nearly kill Kira himself…it was like seeing a ghost. Even more so than Tolle had been. Quickly shaking himself, Kira put on a fake grin and shook the offered hand, hoping no one noticed his little moment there.

No one on the ZAFT team had noticed. Cagalli though had become quite adept at noticing Kira's 'moments' and frowned slightly. But she didn't say anything, not wanting to draw attention to it. Though one of these days Kira would have to explain things.

"Kira Yamato…it's nice to meet you too," Kira was saying, as he shook Nicol's hand.

After those two were done talking, Athrun introduced his other team members, "This is Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman. They are also my friends Kira."

Kira nodded, though the silver haired pilot, Yzak, snorted slightly at the word 'friend'. Dearka on the other hand had zoomed in on Cagalli, and put on his best grin.

"And who is this pretty lady back here?" the blonde Coordinator asked, looking over Kira's shoulder.

Kira and Athrun both were tempted to facepalm. They knew what Dearka was like, but Cagalli didn't. And judging from her eyebrow twitching dangerously…this wasn't going to end well at all.

"What did you just call me?" Cagalli asked in a low voice.

Dearka backed up slightly…he wasn't the smartest one out there when it came to girls (Coordinator or not), but even he could see a misstep like he had just made, "Err…nothing! Nothing at all."

Cagalli snorted, "For your information lover-boy, I'm Cagalli Yula Athha…and don't forget it!"

Other than Athrun (who had recognized her voice) the Zala-Team flinched back slightly. It was hardly a good start…annoying the Princess of Orb? Leave it to Dearka to pull _that_ off. And on their first meeting with her…

"Nice one Dearka," Yzak said under his breath.

"You're the Princess? Nice to meet you!" Nicol said, stepping forward and sticking his hand out like he had for Kira.

Cagalli looked down at it, before reaching forward, "Nice to meet you. Just don't call me Princess…I HATE that."

Nicol nodded, "Don't blame you. I wouldn't like the attention myself."

After saying that, he stepped back to allow the other members of the Zala Team to formally introduce themselves to Kira and Cagalli.

"Yzak Joule…nice to meet you," Yzak said, not extending a hand, or really sounding like he meant the latter part.

Cagalli frowned at him while Kira just shrugged. Now that he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Yzak was the Duel pilot, it didn't surprise him to see the sliver-haired Coordinator act like that. He didn't seem the friendliest type, even for an enemy pilot. Though part of Kira was still deeply angry at him for the Shuttle…if Dearka hadn't explained that the Duel pilot (whom he hadn't named at the time) had thought it was full of soldiers, Kira didn't know if he could have restrained himself.

Shaking that from his head, Kira watched as the aforementioned blonde pilot stepped forward rubbing the back of his head. It seemed that he had the grace to at least look embarrassed over what he had said to Cagalli. Most likely because she could have him arrested if she wanted to.

"Err…sorry about calling you that Cagalli. I can call you Cagalli right?" Dearka asked while apologizing.

Cagalli shrugged, "As long as you don't call me 'Princess' or 'Lady Athha'."

"Deal!" Dearka grinned before turning to Kira, "Oh, and nice to meet you too Kira."

Kira nodded, "Nice to meet you Dearka and Yzak. Now why did you want to see me Athrun?"

Said blue-haired pilot looked like a deer in the headlights. He hadn't expected Kira to zoom in on him so quickly. Now he had to make up some suitable excuse…but Yzak 'saved' him from that.

"Zala wants' to know if you know anything about that Alliance ship. Is it still here?" Yzak asked quite bluntly.

Athrun wanted to vanish into the ground. He hadn't wanted to ask Kira that…his friend was a terrible liar. This couldn't end well.

But Kira would surprise him, "No it is not here. Have you seen the official announcement? We forced them to leave our territory. I expect they are on their way to Alaska by now. Why do you want to know anyway?"

Athrun was shocked at how smoothly Kira had lied there. Granted, Athrun knew Kira well enough to see slight cues that he was lying, but to someone who didn't know him that well…it wasn't obvious in the slightest.

_Nice job Kira…but I know you're lying. That ship has to be here if you are. It can't have left yet…not with that much damage._ Athrun thought, watching as Yzak fumed and glared at Kira.

"Just curious, that's all," Nicol barged in, trying to defuse the situation, "Not every day that an Alliance warship fights this close to Orb after all."

Kira nodded, "Understandable. But now that that is out of the way…I have some free time, do you all want to head somewhere to eat? I would like to get to know Athrun's friends better."

Said team-leader quickly nodded his head. This was a good way to weasel more information out of Kira. And Athrun wasn't going to complain about a chance to talk to him after all.

* * *

**AN: And there was the chapter. I know that some parts seem distinctly OOC...but this is quite a different situation than in canon. The characters aren't going to act exactly the same after all. I'm debating if I will write the rest of the meeting or just allude to how it goes...we'll see. I hope to have another chapter up soon.**

**So please, leave a review on the way out, especially if you have any questions that need answering :D**


End file.
